Battle of the Demon
by Noizchild Johnson
Summary: Eighteenth Gorillaz story. Joey suspects that Sumi is possessed by the devil. She isn't acting like her sweet self and she has became obsessed with Murdoc. Will an exorcist save this little angel before it's too late. Might change rating later.
1. Saturday Evening

Battle of the Demon

No one noticed a thing. They only saw their games. Even Sumi didn't see it. And she was the target!

It all started three nights ago. Sumi was walking home then. She thought she heard something at first. The girl looked around.

"Hello?" she whispered. Silence. She felt her spine crawl. Her knees began to shake. Sumi swallowed hard.

"Stay back!" she whispered loudly. "You will not take me!" The wind rattle overhead. Sumi walked slower. Footsteps filled her ears. She began to walk a little faster. The footsteps sped up with her. Sumi slowed down and so did the footsteps. She swallowed hard.

_Don't take me! I won't let you take me! I won't!_ Sumi closed her eyes and started running. The footsteps grew louder and closer in her ears.

_Stay away! Stay away! You won't have me! _Sumi ran all the way to her front door. She dug desperately for her keys.

But then, the darkness hit her in the back of the head like a steel pipe. She was gone in one gulp. Gone down the hole. The hole to the other side.

Saturday Evening

Audioslave - Show Me How to Live .mp3

Found at bee mp3 search engine


	2. Saturday Midnight

Circles. Sweat and circles. Sumi awoke panting. Her eyes scanned the room. The bright yellow wallpaper blinded her. She winced in pain.

_What is this place?_

Her eyes scanned for familiarity. Small TV in the corner, white coat hanging near the door, packed boxes against a wall, the green futon couch she laid on.

_This is… But how?_

Then, it hit her again. Sumi crouched over in pain. Grinding and whispering filled her brain. Crush. Crush. Crush.

_No! Leave me alone! Get out of me! Get out of me! No!_

"Oh good, you're up," someone said. Sumi jerked her head upwards. A tall man stood in the kitchen doorway. Sumi froze hard.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Phil, the flat manager," he said. Sumi blinked at him.

"How did I get in my apartment?" she asked.

"I found you passed out in front of your door when I was doing my nightly watch. I unlocked your door and got you inside. I just came in to check on you." The girl sat there and pondered her scenario. But then, she paused.

"Do you smell burning?" the child asked. The manager shook his head.

"No," he said. Sumi sat up and smelt around.

"Something is burning!" she said. "I can smell it!"

"I don't smell anything," he said. Then, it struck her again. The pain in her head grew worse than it was a few minutes ago. She gasped aloud.

"Sumi, what's wrong?" Phil asked.

_So… cold…_ Scratch. Scratch. Scratch. The smell of burning grew worse and worse. Her pain drummed louder.

_Let me go! Let me go!_

And then the speeding. Oh god, the speeding. All clawing in her head.

Scratch! Scratch! Scratch! Sumi leapt up and raced to the bathroom.

"Sumi?" the manager asked.

"Stay away!" the girl cried. "Stay away!"

"But Sumi…" he said.

"Go away!" she screamed. "Just get out!" The manager sat by the bathroom door. Cool water ran from the faucet. Sumi took in hard breaths.

_Don't let him take you! Fight back. Block it out._

"It's too late for that, love!"

Sumi's eyes drew wide open.

No! Noooo!

A terrible beauty was born.

Saturday Midnight

**14 14 Ghosts II...**

**ii ghosts 14 songs** | **lyrics**


	3. Sumi's Mind

_Black clouds. Her surroundings looked decayed. Sumi reached over for something, anything. Her fingers touched damp. She felt a chill run through her body. Sumi tried to look through the darkness._

"_Is anybody here?" she asked. Her echo greeted her. Sumi bit her lower lip._

This is my mind_, she thought._

"_I am your mind!" she heard someone yell. Sumi's spine went stiff._

No…

"_Oh yes, poppet!"_

_A fog formed around her feet. Sumi began to back away._

What do you want?

"_What do I want?"_

Yes! _Sumi tried to make herself stay calm. She had a guess that he could see her. She took in heavy breaths._

"_What I want, is you!"_

_Sumi looked upwards. _Me?

"_Yes, my dear!"_

_The fog grabbed onto her chest. She gasped out loud._

But why?

"_Why what?"_

Why me?_ Why are you doing this? The fog's grip gradually tightened. Sumi choked for air. _I must not break down! I must not break down!

"_I need your body!"_

_Sumi tried to open her mouth, but invisible claws held it closer. She felt the fog push against her chest. She tightly shut her eyes._

Stop. Stop. Please stop! _The pressure at her chest grew. Sumi gagged again._

Get out! Get out of me! Stop! No! Stop it! Please stop!

"_I can't." Two bright red eyes stared deep into her mind's eye. Sumi tried to keep her own eyes shut._

Why not?_ A ghost-like hand patted her head._

"_Nothing personal. Really." Sumi jerked her eyes open as she felt her chest rip into two. The fog pushed into her body with the same force of a power drill to wood. She felt her chest close up as she fell to the ground below her. Huge glass jaws closed around her body._

By sunrise, she was not Sumi anymore.

Sumi's Mind


	4. Sunday Evening

Her blinds remained shut. The lights made her eyes hurt. He is invading her by each second. But, what is the purpose? Why does he want her?

There came a knock on the door. She opened it to a crack. One of her neighbors peeked inside. He shuddered at her blank eyes.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Uh… Is Sumi in?" he asked.

"No," she said. "She's not here."

"Wait!" the neighbor yelped as the door slid shut. She's not here. That's right. He has her trapped inside of herself.

_No sound. No air inside either. Her soul floated in a vacuum. Her body felt stiff. Invisible hands held her in place. Her breath felt like stones in her lungs. Sweat covered her forehead._

Let me out… Please let me out._ Glass claw caressed her cheek, leaving little nixes to the skin._

"_Sorry love. I'm afraid I can't do that."_

Why not?

_Glass lips touched hers. The claws traced from her cheek to her neck._

"_Because…" Another kiss to the lips. This time, she gagged. He pulled away for her to breathe._

"_I need you for a revenge plan."_

_Her eyes shot wide open. _Revenge?

"_That's right."_

But… But what for? I don't understand why!_ Another kiss smothered her. She tried to cry out in his mouth, but his tongue silenced her. He pulled back and huddled over her._

"_My, my, my. You ask too many questions." Ice sank into her ears. Her eyes shot bigger as her body became cold._

"_You're much cuter quiet."_

_She tried to speak, but she felt a huge cube of ice in her vocal chords. The edges poked the inside of her throat so hard that her eyes watered. She looked at him in spiking fear. He shook his head._

"_Oh come on now! I'm not going to kill you. I need you alive, remember?" His glass fingers stroked her cheek again._

"_In fact, I have a little work to do now. So why don't you just… take a nap." His hand covered her face in one grasp. She let out a breath before her eyes rolled back into her head. He drew back his hand. That did it._

By sundown, her body headed out of her flat to Kong Studios.

Sunday Evening


	5. Sunday Night

The scratching won't stop. _Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill._ Sumi pounded on the door.

"Coming!" a boy's voice yelled before opening the door. The demon had a mission tonight. He put on a stunning performance once the door opened. Joey gave her a puzzled look.

"Sumi?" he asked, "What are you doing here? What's wrong with your eyes?"

"Is Murdoc in?" the girl asked.

"Yeah…" he said.

"Where is he?" his friend asked. Joey blinked at her.

"His Winnebago," he replied. Sumi pushed past him and went inside. The boy stumbled back just as lost.

"Sumi?" he asked following behind. The demon marched her body down to the garage. It didn't take long to find the Winnebago. Sumi pounded on the door.

"What?" Murdoc shouted inside.

"It's me, Murdoc-san," Sumi said in a small voice, "Open the door."

"What do you want?!" he snapped, "I'm busy here!" The moans of a woman flooded the air. Sumi tried to keep away the demon.

_Please stop. Leave him out of this. Stop this!_

"But I need to see you," the demon lied, "Please open the door."

"Go away!" the woman yelled inside. Her moans broke the demon's patience. He drew out a knife from the behind the back of the body's shirt. Joey happened to come around the corner and witness this. He froze with big eyes.

_What the…_, he thought. "Sumi!" he yelled. The door ripped open and Murdoc came out in nothing but a sheet wrapped around his waist.

"What is it?!" he snapped. Stab! The color drained from Joey's face as he gasped.

Sunday Night


	6. Sunday Midnight

Murdoc stared at her with big eyes.

"What the fuck?!" he yelled. The knife came within inches of his groin. Sumi stared at him with empty eyes. Joey raced over to stop her. Sumi's body pulled out the knife to attack again.

"Die!" she screamed. The girl lounged for the second attack. This time, Murdoc jumped out of the way. Sumi tried to drive after, but Joey grabbed her by the arms. She growled as she tried to escape.

"Take your hands off me, worm!" she shouted.

"Sumi!" her friend yelled, "What the hell?! What's gotten into you?! Stop!" Sumi head butted him and raced further into the Winnebago. Joey dropped to the ground in pain. Murdoc raced to his bed. His lady "friend" looked around panicked.

"What's going on?" she cried. Sumi locked the whore in her sights.

"Slut!" she screamed, "Die!" The possessed girl ran forward with the knife. The woman screamed and leapt out of bed. She ran away as fast as she could. Murdoc grabbed Sumi by the arm.

"Sumi, stop this now!" he snapped. She looked at him through the demon's eyes.

"Die, Pig!" she screamed. The body tried to stab him again, but he took hold of her wrist. The girl let off a painful scream.

"Pig!" she yelled, "You broke my heart! Die!" The bassist blinked at her, rather lost.

"Huh?" he asked. Sumi looked at him through her own eyes.

"Murdoc, run!" she cried. Joey ran inside and tackled his friend.

"Run asshole, run!" he yelled. It didn't Murdoc long to piece together what was going on. Sumi pushed Joey off and rose to her feet.

"Pig!" she cried with tears in her eyes, "You broke her heart! She's dead because of you! Join her! Die!" Murdoc smirked and chuckled.

"Is that all?" he asked, "Sabon." Sumi's body froze up in wide-eyed shock.

Sunday Midnight


	7. Monday Morning

Joey lifted his head.

"What?" he asked. Sumi sank to her knees.

"Heh," Murdoc said, "I should've known."

"How did you?" the demon asked. The bassist knelt down to the body.

"You always do this," he said, "Can't you let go already?" The demon's eyes flashed red.

"Sabon's dead because of you!" he yelled.

"That was ten years ago!" Murdoc yelled, "Who are you now?" The body hung her head.

"I'm Beelzebub," she mumbled. Murdoc raised an eyebrow at the demon.

"She's going that high up now?" he asked. Joey sat blinking.

"What the hell?!" he mumbled, "What's going on here?" Murdoc took Sumi by the shoulders.

"Okay, enough already," he said, "Give the kid back." The demon glared at him as he tried to push him off.

"Never!" he screamed, "I must kill you!" Murdoc didn't move.

"Uh-huh," he said, "Then tell Sabon this." Murdoc leaned in and whispered something in Sumi's ear. Her body went stiff and collapsed to the floor. Murdoc smirked to himself.

"Works every time," he muttered. The bassist rose to his feet and noticed Joey staring at him.

"Oh, you're still here?" he asked. The boy scrambled to his feet.

"What was all of that just now?" he asked. Murdoc gave him a sharp glare.

"You should be kept in the dark!" he snapped, "Now beat it, you little shit!" Joey put up his hands.

"Alright, alright," he said, "I'm leaving!" Joey turned to walk away.

"Oh, yeah," Murdoc spoke up. The boy paused and glanced over his shoulder. Murdoc put a cigarette in his mouth.

"Sumi will be fine," he said, "Let her sleep it off here." Joey pretended to look relieved as he walked out the door.

"I was afraid you would offer that," he muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" the bassist asked.

"Nothing," Joey said aloud, "Nothing." The door swung slid shut behind him.

Monday Morning

The End (For Now!)


End file.
